Character Poems
by shinelikegold
Summary: Just a set of random poems about the characters of Harry Potter. May add more, but I actually can't think of any at the moment. :D
1. Harry Potter

**Character Poems**

**Poem 1 - Harry Potter**

October thirty-first,

The year of eighty-one,

His parents were cursed,

To be forever gone.

A year old boy,

To be forever adored,

Destroyed a sinful wizard,

Named the Dark Lord.

In the shape of lightening,

He left a mark,

A victorious sign,

Of something so dark.

His father's appearance,

And his Mother's eyes,

Everbody knew him,

Which wasn't a surprise.

At the age of Eleven

He started the Hogwarts life,

And in his second year,

Met his future wife.

He started up an army,

To prove he was right,

That the Dark Lord had returned,

One destructive night.

His best friends,

Hermione and Ron,

Stuck by his side,

To show he wasn't wrong.

It was only time,

For the war to start,

To battle and fight,

From the bottom of his heart.

A walk to the forest,

Only one more bend,

I open at the close,

It was his end.

A shocking truth,

A point of love,

He returned to earth,

With the grace of a dove.

Red and Green clashed,

A life had gone,

Harry Potter had done it,

He was The Chosen One.


	2. Ron Weasley

**Character Poems**

**Poem 2 - Ronald Weasley**

His flaming red hair,

His piercing blue eyes,

He was clearly a Weasley,

He had no disguise.

He had a trademark smile,

A heart of gold,

It would stay with him,

Young or old.

His family was poor,

And very big,

Though it didn't stop the Malfoy's,

Taking a dig.

His first year at Hogwarts,

Was nothing but a blast,

Harry and Hermione,

His new friends to last.

His sister possessed,

His family worried, too,

Only to find that Chamber of Secrets,

Was in the Girl's Loo!

His heart grew fonder,

Of a certain know-it-all,

Only to have it broken,

At that pathetic Yule Ball.

Another year passed,

Just after his fifth,

He met a girl called Lavender,

Who would start a massive tiff.

He found out a secret,

Which hurt him deeply,

He snogged the face off Lavender,

And made Hermione a bit weepy.

Though a special name was muttered,

A message breaking through,

What Ron didn't know was,

Hermione loved him too.

A long camping session,

Fighting for survival,

To beat off Voldemort,

Harry's greatest rival.

The war had arrived,

And it was not full of bliss,

Though he did get Hermione,

With a sneaky little kiss!


	3. Hermione Granger

**Character Poems**

**Poem 3 - Hermione Granger**

She grew up with Muggles,

Known as a snitch,

At the age of Eleven,

Discovered she was a witch.

She read many books,

Every single page,

She was known then on,

As the cleverest witch of her age.

In her first year,

Ron with his wit,

Insulted her deeply,

The red-headed git.

As friendship grew stronger,

So did her heart,

Ron and Harry's friend,

Because she was so smart.

At the age of fourteen,

She met Viktor Krum,

Ron was so jealous,

It made him really glum.

In her fifth year,

After something so tragic,

Cedric's death led to,

A battle at the Ministry of Magic.

Things looked great,

Until Lavender came along,

She stole away her sweetheart,

The irritating Ron.

As an incident occurred,

And Ron spoke a name,

Her heart fluttered with joy,

She had won the game.

After many months in hiding,

With an encounter at Godric's Hollow,

They finally arrived at Hogwarts,

With Voldemort soon to follow.

In the mist of the war,

There was an expected twist,

Over Ron's concerning statement,

They finally kissed!


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Character Poems**

**Poem 4 - Draco Malfoy**

Arrogant and evil,

His family pure-blood,

He was put into Slytherin,

The house of no good.

In his first year,

Harry his new rival,

No-one was expecting,

Voldemort's revival.

At his first Quidditch Practise,

He called Hermione a mudblood,

Though Ron stuck by her side,

As her prized stud.

At Buckbeak's execution,

He laughed as it froze,

Though he wasn't expecting this;

A good smack in the nose!

He joined the Inquisitorial Squad,

To get back at his enemy,

He did as he was told,

It was his best memory.

He began to work for Voldemort,

It was the lowest of the low,

He had a special task to do,

He didn't do it, though.

At his luxurious home,

His foes were held prisoner,

His parents asked constant questions,

He wasn't a very good listener.

Harry saved him,

Twice to be exact,

He desperately wanted his mother,

So he changed his act.

After Voldemort's defeat,

And his family reunited,

He was so happy,

Infact, he was delighted.


	5. Albus Dumbledore

**Character Poems**

**Poem 5 - Albus Dumbledore**

A man of many secrets,

A man of many lies,

Only to fight for one young boy,

Even if all hope dies.

His life kept a mystery,

With one story rumoured around,

About his sister Ariana's death,

Which Dumbledore's praise drowned.

He was full of many riddles,

It made your head go crazy,

Even Ron Weasley tried,

Yet again - he is lazy.

A heart of deep devotion,

Even if never shown,

Albus Dumbledore - a brave wizard,

He always stood alone.

As his murder was announced,

Hogwarts mourned farewell,

The greatest wizard ever,

Off the Astronamy Tower he fell.


	6. Severus Snape

**Character Poems**

**Poem 6 - Severus Snape**

A man so empty,

Also very misunderstood,

Both very true,

It takes a lot to spill innocent blood.

As an adolescent,

He fell for a teen,

Her name Lily Evans,

With eyes a beautiful green.

One regretful day,

He growled a filthy word,

Lily so infuriated,

Snape's apologies were never heard.

He begged a dark man,

Not to kill his love,

But the man did not listen,

And she was sent to the world above.

Many years later,

He saw her dear son,

The boy the image of his enemy,

It was his fault for what he had done.

He became a double agent,

As brave as any before him,

But if he was to be found out,

He'd surely be torn limb-from-limb.

At his final dying moments,

His body filled with violent pain,

He told Harry to look into his eyes,

He would be with his Lily again.


	7. The Weasley Twins

**Character Poems**

**Poem 7 - The Weasley Twins**

As bold as many colours,

Their hearts filled with pride,

So named the Weasley Twins,

They never left each others side.

After many inventive years,

They finally opened a shop,

It was all thanks to Harry, of course,

That it didn't become a flop.

Their popularity shown greatly,

Their jokes brilliant and fun,

Their job - to make people laugh,

And that was what was done.

They blown away evil Umbridge,

With a massive firework,

And Filch had to clean it all up,

The stupid pathetic burk.

But their happiness was soon to end,

George an ear down,

One more incident soon to happen,

Which made many people frown.

The other Weasley twin,

The very eccentric Fred,

Had a smile burned on his face,

When he was pronounced dead.

George a brother down,

The end of the Weasley two,

But all I have to say is this,

We really do love you!

**A/N - I'm sorry it's taken a while, I've been very busy recently with my drama and the end-of-year stuff (Alton Towers BABYY!:D) that I haven't had chance to write another poem. But here it is after LONG last! Hope you liked, thanks! x**


End file.
